bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:Lukowskyy
ARCHIWUM Luke Ethan Blaze ' (ルークイーサンブレイズ, ''Rūku Īsan Bureizu), znany również jako '''Sh'a Kul w chińskiej społeczności K'un Lun, natomiast przez tybetańskiego mędrca,' Ancient One', nazywany jest Najwyższym Czarnoksiężnikiem, czyli Sorcerer Supreme - założyciel oraz członek BakuGalaxy, jeden z najlepszych graczy Bakugan, grający Quatlonem, jednak jego podstawowymi domenami są Pyrus oraz Mechtalia, której jest strażnikiem. Jego strażniczym Bakuganem jest Dragonoid Nieskończoności. Jest również synem Julie i Edwarda Blaze'ów, założyciela Blaze Technologies (dawniej Blaze International, Industries), któremu zawdzięcza zbudowanie BakuGalaxy Tower, gdzie najczęściej przebywają pełnoprawni członkowie drużyny. Przejął firmę po śmierci ojca, a następnie zaczął przez pewien czas współpracować z Osborn Corporation. Rozpoczął naukę w Instytucie Technologii w Massachusetts (ang. Massachusetts Institute of Technology, w skrócie MIT) w wieku 16 lat, a zakończył bardzo szybko, gdyż w wieku 20 lat. Po czterech latach nieobecności, wrócił i przejął rodzinną firmę po śmierci ojca. Luke Blaze jest również założycielem stowarzyszenia Illuminatów, czyli organu na wzór ONZ. Wygląd Fizyczny Luke to wysoki, przystojny mężczyzna o bardzo dobrze zbudowanej sylwetce ciała. Ma 1,88 m i waży 95 kg. Na jego twarzy widniał kiedyś arogancki uśmieszek, przez co często kojarzony był z Natsu Ryuhou, ale z wiekiem nabrał dojrzałości i powagi. Posiada dwa tatuaże: jeden po prawej stronie - przedstawiający symbol społeczności K'un Lun, natomiast drugi znajduje się na lewym nadgarstku i jest to napis 沙庫爾龍領主的兒子 (Sh'a Kul, syn Smoczego Władcy). Używając Magii Ognia, jego oczy zmieniają się w kule ognia, zaś używając Magii K'un Lun oraz Magii Przedmiotów jego oczy zmieniają barwę na złotą. Podczas czteroletniego pobytu w Azji, jego wygląd uległ wielkiej zmianie. Nabrał większej masy ciała, co pozwoliło mu na wyrzeźbienie wszystkich mięśni do granic możliwości. Nie zwracał uwagi na uczesanie, dlatego zapuścił włosy do ramion oraz długą brodę. Po dwóch latach w Azji zrobił dwa tatuaże. Osobowość W dzieciństwie był rozpieszczany przez rodziców, gdyż był ich jedynym dzieckiem. Miał wszystko czego zapragnął, przez co robił się samolubny i egoistyczny. Mimo to był bardzo bystrym dzieckiem, który lubił odkrywać świat. Gdy poznał swojego Dragonoida, walczył bez żadnej przemyślanej taktyki, dlatego łatwo przegrywał. Postanowił trenować, wmawiając sobie, że dzięki temu stanie się najsilniejszym wojownikiem Bakugan. Jego wielka siła polega na przekonaniu, że jest absolutnie niezbędny! Jest człowiekiem rozważnym i ostrożnym w działaniu. Pozornie jest to spokojny i cierpliwy flegmatyk, jednakże często wybucha jak wulkan. Jest typem filozofa. Zanim się wypowie czy podejmie decyzję, waży starannie wszystkie za i przeciw. Częściej wybiera metodę drobnych kroczków niż dużych skoków. Na pozór flegmatyczny i spokojny, jednak potrafiący prawidłowo oceniać otaczającą go rzeczywistość. Cechuje go niepokój, który znajduje możliwość rozładowania jedynie w działaniu i walce. Odznacza się przy tym intuicją i wyczuciem sytuacji. Gotowy wydatkować olbrzymie ilości energii, by przełamać opór ze strony ludzi czy rzeczy. Jego reakcje są bardzo szybkie i są one bardzo skuteczne. Intuicja pozwala mu szybko wyśledzić u innych najmniejsze oznaki rozmijania się z prawdą i słabości. Pomimo to cechuje go pewna naiwność i daje się wciągać w przygody, których ukrytych konsekwencji nie potrafi przewidzieć. Pragnie oddawać przysługi, pomagać innym. Życie towarzyskie wydaje mu się niezbędne, jednakże lubi też przebywać w spokoju. Moralność ma nieco „książkową”, gdyż rozróżnienia między dobrem, a złem są u niego nieco schematyczne. Towarzystwo przyjaciół daje mu poczucie bezpieczeństwa w działaniu. Wpada w panikę, gdy jest rozdarty między silnymi popędami, a poczuciem obowiązku i dobrymi uczynkami, które musi spełniać. Ma rozwinięty zmysł rodzinny, potrzebuje wiele zrozumienia i dyskretnie okazywanej czułości. Jak to bywa u większości mężczyzn, Luke bardzo lubi towarzystwo osób płci przeciwnej. Miał wiele dziewczyn, z którymi był od miesiąca do... góra czterech, nie potrafił być w dłuższych związkach, więc postanowił na jakiś czas wieść życie kawalera, dlatego ma czas na zajmowanie się InterPrzestrzenią i rozwojem BakuGalaxy. Mimo to, planuje założyć rodzinę i na jakiś czas zawiesić działanie w BG, ale kiedy to w ogóle dojdzie?? W walce jest prawdziwym zwierzęciem. Jak wspomniano wyżej, Luke potrafi od razu wyczuć słabości u przeciwnika i przewidzieć jego ruchy. Świetnie dogaduje się z partnerami, a najbardziej z Drago oraz Natsu. Szanuje swoich przeciwników (również tych płci przeciwnej), nawet, gdy są oni wobec niego okrutni. Wygrywając ze znajomymi zachęca ich do dalszych, cięższych treningów, które mogą uczynić ich silniejszymi. Jest niesamowicie odważny i waleczny. Walczy do ostatniego tchu. Biografia Dzieciństwo Eksperyment X BakuGalaxy Ośmioletnia nieobecność Hobby i Umiejętności thumb|206px|Najdoskonalsza Bleeding EdgeLuke Blaze to geniusz w dziedzinie technologii i informatyki. Zaczął przejawiać zainteresowanie rozwijającej się technologii w bardzo młodym wieku, co pozwoliło mu później na skończenie MIT w wieku 19 lat i stworzyć wiele przydatnych urządzeń, sprzedawanych na terenie InterPrzestrzeni. Cechuje go ogromna pomysłowość, co pozwoliło mu również na stworzenie pierwszej zbroi eneregetycznej dającej mu nadludzką siłę z wbudowanymi pociskami laserowymi, karabinami maszynowymi, silniczkami rakietowymi, repulsorami oraz głównym przewodem zasilającym zbroję, czyli unibeam. Jego najdoskonalszą zbroją energetyczną jet obecnie zbroja nazywana Bleeding Edge. Poza tym zapoznany jest ze światem fizykii, matematykii oraz chemii. Potrafi porozumiewać się w języku japońskim, koreańskim, rosyjskim, niemieckim, włoskim, greckim, hiszpańskim i starożytnym chińskim. Posiada fotograficzną pamięć, zdolną do szybkiego zapamiętania schematów i projektów. Fizyczne Co prawda nie posiada żadnych nadludzkich umiejętności, ale osiągnął on szczyt ludzkich możliwości fizycznych. Odznacza się ogromną siłą, szybkością i zwinnością. Dodatkowo rozwinął w sobie zmysły wzroku, słuchu (dzięki zdolności Echolokacji może poruszać się bez problemu w ciemnościach) oraz węchu. Podczas pobytu w Chinach w starożytnym mieście K'un Lun poznał wiele sztuk walki, m.in. kung-fu oraz tamtejszą sztukę walki, k'un lun. Po powrocie do USA zaczął trenować inne techniki sztuk walki: karate (Kyokushin, Gōsoku-ryū oraz Shōtōkan), judo, teakwondo, aikido, wushu, capoeira, kick-boxing, ninjutsu, jiu-jitsu, sambo, boks francuski, boks tajski, krav-maga oraz MMA. Świetnie synchronizuje je z Magią Płomieni oraz Magią K'un Lun. Może pochwalić się również znajomością szermierki i posługiwaniem się bronią palną. Wykorzystuje parkour i freerunning do zadawania zwinniejszych i trudniejszych ciosów. Co prawda nie jest to umiejętność fizyczna, a bardziej psychiczna, ale Luke potrafi również dzięki sile woli podnosić ludzi oraz przedmioty. Po kąpieli w Oku Łazarza nabył wiele nowych umiejętności, takich jak: odporność na choroby weneryczne, opóźniony proces starzenia oraz szybką regenerację. Magia Płomieni thumb|left|186px|Jedząc ogieńGłówną umiejętnością tej magii jest pokrywanie ciała użytkownika płomieniami o wysokiej temperaturze. Pierwszy etap, to stworzenie magicznego kręgu, by uwolnić płomienie. Krąg ten pojawia się, gdy Luke chce użyć danej części ciała jako broń, używając oczywiście zaklęć. Następnie tworzy się ogień o zdolności palenia i topienia różnych materiałów. Dodatkowo, płomień przyjmuje kształt przedmiotów służących do walki i obrony, np. skrzydła, wielkie pięści, młot. Blaze potrafi zmieniać rozmiary ognia, dlatego może używać go jako broń z bliska i na odległość, potrafi również przez chwilę wytworzyć zimny ogień, który potrafi unieść przedmiot dosłownie na kilkanaście sekund. Co prawda, może wytwarzać zimne ognie na dłużej, ale jedynie do treningów z przyjaciómi, by nie zrobić im krzywdy. Spokój, wściekłość czy determinacja chłopaka są ściśle powiązane z płomieniami, dlatego są nazywane Płomieniami Uczuć. Gdy jest skupiony i opanowany, jego płomienie są w stanie zrobić wszystko, ale, gdy jest wściekły, dzierży jedne z najpotężniejszych płomieni na świecie zwane również Płomieniami Smoczej Furii, które mogą być bardzo niebezpieczne. Wybuch płomieni jest tak ogromny, że może zniszczyć wiele obiektów znajdujących się w promieniu paruset metrów. Jego ciało oddycha płomieniami, pochłania je jak pokarm co go wzmacnia (co prawda istnieją płomienie, które mogą osłabić Luke'a, albo nawet przekształcić jego magię w najpotężniejsze stadium, czyli Smoczą Siłę). Nie robi na niego wrażenia ogień używany przez inną osobę. Od czasu do czasu chłopak potrafi zrzucić ludzką powłokę, by stać się, tzw. Ludzką Pochodnią. Wtedy płomienie przekraczają ich ciepło w okolicach 1000 °F (Fahrenheita) i Blaze może latać z prędkością silnika rakietowego. Niestety, tryb Ludzkiej Pochodni może użyć dwa albo trzy razy w ciągu miesiąca, więc użytkownik musi wiedzieć, kiedy jest najbardziej potrzebny. Magia Żelaznego Smoka Magia K'un Lun to zaawansowana, starożytna magia pochodząca z Chin. Dzięki niej, Luke za pomocą swojej potężnej energii Chi może wytwarzać bariery ochronne oraz aurę, która pokrywa pięści i stopy materiałem strukturą zbliżonym do stopu vibranium i adamantium, dzięki czemu siła ich ciosu jest silniejsza. Dodatkowo, może hipnotyzować ofiarę, wytwarzać iluzje, czytać w myślach, odpychać siłą woli, unosić przedmioty, tworzyć różne struktury służące do przemieszczania się oraz wykorzystywać słabości i największe lęki przeciwników, by zwyciężyć. Najczęściej aura jest koloru złotego lub ciemnożółtego, a magia najlepiej synchronizuje się ze sztuką walki k'un lun, mimo to jest wykorzystywana równocześnie z Magią Płomieni, wtedy to aura wokół Luke'a zyskuje złoto-czerwony kolor. Magia Znaków Gra w Bakugan Na początku popełniał wiele błędów, jeśli chodziło o opracowanie taktyk bitewnych. Po pierwszej porażce z Peterem postanowił przyłożyć się do cięższych treningów. Z czasem zaczęło mu iść lepiej, aż udało mu się pokonać Evansa, awansując na pierwsze miejsce. Doświadczenia miały wpływ na rozwój jego gry w Bakugan. Ciężkie treningi i dobre chęci przyczyniły się do tego, że Dragonoid ewoluował wiele razy, aż przeobraził się w Dragonoida Nieskończoności. Luke stał się rozważniejszy i ostrożniejszy w działaniu, dzięki czemu stał się jednym z najpotężniejszych wojowników na Ziemii, a nawet we wszechświecie. Bakugany *15px/15px Dragonoid Nieskończoności - Strażniczy Bakugan **15px Auxilium Helios E56 - Pomocniczy Bakugan **15px Infinitix - Mechtogan **15px Infiniix Tytan - Mechtogan Tytan **15px Spyro - Bakugan Pułapka Relacje Peter Evans Mei Tanaki Adrian Shane Natsu Ryuhou Mateusz Sharp Inuictus Rex Cytaty Ciekawostki *Jego pierwszą domeną była domena Pyrus i prawdopodobnie nadal nią jest, jednakże Blaze oraz Dragonoid są strażnikami domeny Mechtalia. *Jako dziecko nie przepadał za gotowanymi warzywami, wydawału mu się takie mdłe. *Magię Płomieni i umiejętności bitewne opanował pod czujnym okiem maga z miasta K'un Lun oraz mistrza wschodnich sztuk walki, Isamu Takeru. Po powrocie do USA, Luke rozpoczął trening innych technik sztuk walki. *Jego chińskie imię 'Sh'a Kul '''wzięło się od imienia autora, Łukasza, wypowiedzianego od tyłu (Szakuł, zastąpiono ł literą l, oraz sz literami sh). Sh'a Kul oznacza ''syn smoczego władcy. *Prawdopodobnie zajmuje pierwsze miejsce w InterPrzestrzeni. Podczas czteroletniego pobytu za granicą, miejsce pierwsze zajmował Peter Evans i prawdopodobnie nadal je zajmuje. *Opuścił BakuGalaxy z powodu studiów, ale wrócił po paru latach z Anglii na wieść o umierającym ojcu. *Wynalazł wiele urządzeń używanych przez wojowników Bakugan, między innymi BakuPhone, Zbroje Bojowe BakuGalaxy i BakuX. Najnowsze technologie są przez niego produkowane w fabrykach firmy Blaze Technologies. *Uwielbia japońską, meksykańską, włoską i amerykańską kuchnię. *Obchodzi urodziny 18 września. *Mieszka w swojej posiadłości niedaleko miasta Port Carverton w Californii, jednak dzięki teleporterowi szybko dostaje się do BeyView. *Jego nazwisko Blaze, oznacza po polsku żar. *W prywatnym garażu Blaze'a znajduje się: czerwony Hennessey Venom GT, czerwono-czarny Ferrari LaFerrari, biały Bugatti Veyron, ciemnopomarańczowy Lamborghini Aventador, żółty Lamborghini Sesto Elemento oraz szkarłatny Ducati 848. *Jego rodzina posiada małą wyspę na wyłączność. *Zdał egzaminy na prawo jazdy za drugim razem w wieku 16 lat, a jego pierwszym samochodem było czerwone Porsche 996 Carrera 4S, ale nie wiadomo co się z nim stało. *Oddaje sporą sumę pieniędzy na cele charytatywne. *Oprócz posiadłości w Port Carverton i apartamentu w BeyView, Luke posiada mieszkania w: Miami, Nowym Jorku, Madrycie, Tokyo i Wenecji. *Luke w Illuminatach reprezentuje BakuGalaxy oraz jest przedstawicielem mutantów oraz mistycznego myślenia. *Luke jest jedną z najinteligentniejszych osobistości na Ziemii, a nawet w całym Wszechświecie. *Znajduje się na 10. miejscu rankingu najbogatszych ludzi wg. magazynu Forbesa. *Jego firma posiada siedziby w: BeyView, Tokio, Nowym Jorku, Barcelonie oraz Sydney i na przestrzeni lat zmieniła branżę. Niedawno nazwa firmy została zmieniona na Blaze Technologies. *Po śmierci (uwaga, spoiler... a właściwie nie, i tak nie powiem co kto i jak xD) przez pół roku nie wychodził z mieszkania i uzależnił się od alkoholu. * Jest w stanie pokonać Thanosa sam, ale wiąże się to z dużym ryzykiem. *Odświeżona postać Luke'a Blaze'a zainspirowana jest postacią: Natsu Dragneela, Iron-Fista/Danny'ego Randa, Dr. Starnge'a/Stephena Strange'a, Iron-Mana/Anthony'ego Starka oraz postaci Luke'a Skywalkera. *Postać ta należy do głównego uniwersum tworzonego przez autora. Galeria